superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Luna
Luna is Earth's one and only moon. It has no atmosphere, therefore it cannot support human life. __TOC__ Known Inhabitants *Moonraider *Moon creature Locations * Hadley–Apennine * Lunar settlement * Moon Base One Background Information The moon has been Earth's one and only natural satellite as far back as history is recorded. It is typically the light of the full-moon that transforms lycanthrope humans into Werewolves. The Apollo program was one of the most revolutionary program in space travel, in which NASA established the means to transport humans through space to land safely on the moon. This was the first known successful trip made to the moon by the natives of Earth. After the Apollo program, NASA continued to have missions to the moon. The Super Friends watched the televised launch of the Hermes 20, which was to take the 20th Manned Mission to the Moon, but the Hermes 20 was sabotaged by Doctor Rebos, causing it to fall back to earth and crash.As seen in The Androids. Continuity From Filmation's The New Adventures of Batman (1977) At some point, Brice Scott Rogers is the first astronaut to make a solo spaceflight to the moon and back. By 1977, he is transformed into the supervillain known as the Moonman whenever he is exposed to the rays of a full moon. Batman, Robin and Batgirl join forces to take him down.As revealed in The New Adventures of Batman episode: The Moonman. Continuity From Ruby-Spears' The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show (1980-81) In the late 1970s, Plastic Man discovered a supervillain calling himself the Moonraider that lived below the surface of the moon. There was apparently atmosphere under there, as the humans were all able to breathe. However, the Moonraider didn't actually have a need to breathe, as he was seen in outer space unprotected by a space suit. His skin appears to be made of rock.As revealed in The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show episode: Moonraider. Continuity from Earth-1A In 1978, the Legion of Doom devised a plan to destroy the Justice League. They learn of an element that resides in the moon's core, so Sinestro uses his power ring to create a giant ray gun that blasts a laser into the moon to cut it in two. The austronauts on Moon Base One call the SuperFriends for help. Superman flies up into outer space and using his super strength, he pushes one half of the moon into the other and uses his heat vision to weld it together. But not before the villains get the element. In 1980, astronauts discover that the moon is hollow like an egg, and they learn that a giant Moon creature was inside. It's possible this moon creature was placed there by it's mother to be incubated inside of the moon.This theory comes from the fact that when the moon was cut in half in 1978, there was no sign of it, so it seems to be that whoever or whatever planted this monster in the center of the moon had apparently done it sometime after or during 1978. Also, one might speculate that if this is just a hatchling, then imagine how big the mother must be! Gallery Apollo15.jpg| A museum exhibit displaying the Apollo 15 moon landing. The Moonman Moon cut in two.jpg| The moon after it was cut in half The Giants of Doom Flight over the moon.jpg| Wonder Woman, Hawkman and Black Vulcan flying over the Moon The World's Deadliest Game Luna.jpg| The moon The Moonman Moonrock.jpg| A rock taken from the moon and put into a Museum exhibit. The Moonman External Links *Luna at the DC Database *Luna at Wikipedia References Category:DC Comics Category:Moons Category:Outer space Category:Locations Category:Real locations